Who needs me?
by x-menlover
Summary: Sorry it took so long, like 2 years but chapter 7 is up. Bobby dumped her, she doesn't know where Logan is, so Rogue decides there is noting to keep her at Xavier's school.
1. Default Chapter

" You think we should what?" asked 17 year old Rogue as she stared at her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
"I think we should break up" he replied. And even though he was dumping her he still looked sincere.  
  
"But why?" she asked bewildered. "I thought we were in love?"  
  
"We were, but it's just to hard to deal with your power, I think we're both better off this way" and with that, the 17 nearly 18 year old boy stood up off the grey couch at their school and walked away leaving Rogue nearly in tears. She sat there for a moment and couldn't help but want to be with her best friend in the whole world, a friend who had saved her life last summer. But she had no idea where he was or how to come into contact with him. A tall thin white haired woman walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. Rogue stared into her deep brown eyes and burst into tears. Storm placed her arm around Rogue's shoulder. "It'll be ok, we all have first loves. But you know what, as much as you're hurting now, tomorrow you'll hurt a little less, then as each day goes on you'll hurt a little less until you're eventually completely over it." Rogue sat up and looked at her history teacher once more. She had also been someone who saved her life last summer and she felt forever in hers, Logan's, Scott, Jean, and the professor's debt.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue managed to say a word in between all the sobs. She stood up and started to walk to her room. When she arrived she immediately seized her bag from underneath her bed and started to throw any clothes she could find into it, tears still pouring down her face. I'm going to find him, she thought. She creeped down the hallway and out the door without anyone seeing her. 


	2. Im Back

Rogue stood there outside the train station having second thoughts about going in. She finally managed to make herself walk through those doors. She bought a ticket for the soonest train home that she could but it would not arrive until the next day so she stayed in the station and had nothing to do but wait. She took a seat on a bench and pulled out a book to read.  
  
"Rogue was really upset today," Storm walked over to a tall red haired woman and a shorter man wearing red sunglasses. "Bobby broke up with her. Something about her power"  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her," Scott said as he started to stand up off a blue chair.  
  
"No, I think we should give her some time. She needs to be sad for a little while." Jean grabbed Scott's arm before he walked off. The three of them got back to work and put all their thought of Rogue out of their mind.  
  
Later on that day, Professor Xavier, approached them wondering where Rogue was because he needed to speak with her. But the subject was quickly changed when John started lighting the furniture on fire.  
  
After the fires were put out, everyone had forgotten about Rogue. The night progressed on and thoughts of Rogue once again danced in the professor's head. He still had not talked to her but he didn't want to get her upset as Storm had told him what had gone on earlier in the day. He decided he would wait until morning then have the much needed discussion with her.  
  
The x-men sat around the fire in the lounge and watched the blizzarding storm outside.  
  
"Nice work," Scott looked at the white-haired woman and she returned him a smile. Storm had used her power many ways to help the x-men in the past. Once had been apon the statue of Liberty the past summer.  
  
Rogue still remained seated in the same seat as she put away her book and closed her eyes to think about the worst day of her life. Thoughts ran through her mind of Bobby and Logan and even the professor and the rest of the x-men. She would miss them a lot and wished she didn't have to leave but she felt she had no reason to stay.  
  
Back at the school, the x-men still sat around the fire when a 17 year old boy approached them.  
  
"Hi Bobby," Jean stood up to greet him.  
  
"Um hi, can I talk to you all for a minute? As I'm sure you all know, I broke up with Rogue today and I wanted to talk to her about it but I can't find her. I've looked everywhere and she's nowhere. I'm starting to get worried."  
  
The x-men shared a concerned look and all stood up and went to look for her.  
  
An hour later, they retuned to the lounge and were all very worried. They all turned around to see a man standing there with a large frame and quite a bit of hair.  
  
"Did you miss me?" 


	3. I'm back, where are you?

They turned around to see the darkened profile of a large man in a leather jacket.  
  
"Logan!" screamed Jean and ran over to greet him with a hug. He hugged her back then looked at Scott to receive the jealous look he was given. Storm also walked over, greeted him then invited him to sit down on the couch with them  
  
"How are you, did you find what you were looking for?" Storm asked as they all took a seat.  
  
"I'm ok, and I found some answers," he said looking back at her. He took a look around the lounge. "This place looks a lot different then I remembered" he said.  
  
"Yeah, we cleaned it up a bit," Jean said. At this time they had all forgotten Rogue was missing and were to preoccupied with Logan's return.  
  
"Where's the kid? I thought she would be the first one to greet me," he said with a bit of a laugh. They all exchanged concerned glances and tried to change the subject. They knew that if Logan knew Rogue was missing he would take off just a quickly as he came in.  
  
"So," said Scott, "have you checked in with the professor yet?"  
  
"No not yet, I was on my way to do that next," they all stood up off the sofa and headed to the professor's office.  
  
"Logan! It's great to see you again," the professor wheeled out from behind his desk. "How was your time in the Rockies?"  
  
"It was good, I can't thank you enough for helping me" Logan gave as much smile as he was able to give. The rest of the x-men said nothing for a long time while Logan and the professor discussed he journey.  
  
"Have any of you seen Rogue?" the professor asked, "I was hoping to have a word with her before she was off to bed"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen her either since I've been back," Logan looked at the rest of the group. The x-men exchanged the same concerned looks they had earlier on.  
  
"See that's the thing," Jean spoke first, "We don't exactly know where Rogue is. All we know is the Bobby broke up with her because of her power and she's gone somewhere. We didn't want to worry you professor. Scott was just about to go looking for her." Scott gave a nod but it didn't help to fade the terrified look on the professor's face.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?" Logan stormed out the door as Scott tried to chase after him. 


	4. Nothing to do but worry

Logan ran out the door of the large school in chase of the girl who he considered his daughter.  
  
"Logan slow down! We can take the motorcycle," he heard Scott yell from behind him. Logan didn't want to but felt he should stop, after all the motorcycle would be faster. Scott jumped on the front and Logan got on the back. Normally, Logan would insist that he ride in the front but this was such a sense of urgency that he didn't think of it. They couldn't decide where to look first so they figured they would drive around for a while because they knew she would be on foot.  
  
Back at the train station, Rogue's train was to arrive in 3 hours so she was getting anxious to leave. She sat waiting when a man who looked homeless because of his tattered clothes and stained boots.  
  
"You goin' somewhere honey?" he asked and put his arm around her. Rogue cringed and moved away but not so far away that it would look rude. He moved close to her again.  
  
"I asked you a question!" the man said and grabbed Rogue's arm as she tried to stand and walk away. His clutch was very tight but she managed to get out of it and start to run down the halls of the large train station. She couldn't go to far or she would miss her train. She decided she could manage to get far enough away but still catch the train, so she swerved around another corner without looking and ran right into a pole, or what she thought was a pole.  
  
Back at the school, Jean, Storm and the professor were getting very worried. They couldn't get a hold of Scott or Logan and still had no idea where Rogue was. Jean and Storm paced around the office for about an hour until they were joined by Bobby. He was also very worried. Even though he had broken up with Rogue, he still deeply cared for her and would not have broken up with her had she had a different power.  
  
"Any sign of them yet?" he asked and the two women stopped pacing.  
  
"Nothing yet, but they've been gone for almost 2 hours so hopefully we should here from them soon," Storm said with a small smile to reassure Bobby that everything would be ok. Jean took a seat on the leather couch in the professor's office and put her head in her hands. They had nothing else left to do but worry.  
  
Rogue still lay there, on the train station floor. She had smashed her head very hard on the ground and was slightly unconscious. She laid there until she felt someone shaking her shoulders and saying her name. She opened her eyes to see Logan and Scott hovering over her. 


	5. Finally ok

Rogue blinked a couple times then finally got her eyes to focuz enough to clearly see the people above her.  
"Rogue Rogue," she could her Logan saying. They shook her shoulders once more and she finally looked directly at them.  
"I'm sorry," were the first words out of her mouth. Scott and Logan exchanged confused looks.  
"Sorry about what?" Scott asked.  
"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you in the past, and I'm really sorry for running away" and with that she started to cry. Tears poured down her cheeks and all Logan wished he could do was wipe them away. He hugged her close without touching her skin and tears started to well up in his eyes to.  
"You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm back for good," he kissed her on the hood of her long coat because that was the closest he would ever be able to get to her.  
  
Scott got on the motorcycle and rode back to the school when Logan and Rogue decided to trade in her train ticket for one going back to the school and Logan bought one of his own. The train would not arrive for another hour so they had a seat.  
"You don't have to be sorry," Logan said. "You've done nothing wrong" Rogue gave him a pained look.  
"Yes I have," and her eyes welled up with tears. "I must have done something wrong. Maybe it's my fault that I was born like this, with this horrible power. I loved Bobby, I really did," and by this time she was fully crying which invited a few stares from strangers in her direction.  
"I know you did," he put his arm around her. "But maybe he wasn't the guy for you. When you leave the school, you can't even count the number of people you are going to meet, the hurt you feel will pass." She poured her heart out to Logan until the train arrived. They heard the announcer say that their train had arrived and Rogue wiped the tears from her face and her and Logan stood up.  
"You ok?" Logan said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I think I might just be," she wiped another tear that ran down her cheek and gave a weak smile. 


	6. Going Home

As much as Logan hated to admit it, he now had people in his life he needed to survive. The main person was sitting beside on the train. She would never truly know how much she meant to him. He loved her like a daughter and he could never think of what were to happen if she was somehow taken away from him.

Rogue just sat there, swaying with the train. All she could do was think about what she had done. The worry that she must have caused Professor Xavier and all the other teachers, not to mentioned Logan. But she could never tell them the real reason why she had run away. Sure, when Bobby broke up with her, her heart was ripped in half, but that was only a small part of the reason. She could never tell Professor Xavier about the other secret powers she had. She knew that she had caused him enough trouble already. She had considered telling Logan many times, but she quickly talked herself into not doing that because he was sure to tell the professor. The only person who really knew was Bobby. And even though they had broken up, she knew that he would never share her secret with anyone.

She heard a break in the music they were playing in the train that was followed by a woman's voice.

"We are now arriving at Hickens Station." She assumed the voice was that of the attendant who had been bringing them water, but she couldn't help but think the voice sounded oddly familiar. The voice she had heard come out of the attendant's mouth had sounded nothing like that. She was struggling to remember where she had heard that voice before when her thoughts were interrupted by Logan's low calming voice.

"This is where we get off kid," he said. They exited the train and were greeted at the station by Jean, Storm, Scott and Bobby. She received quick hugs from all of them and deeply apologized for her behavior. Everyone laughed it off and were just relieved that she was home and safe. As they began to walk away, Rogue heard that same familiar voice behind her.

"Miss, miss, I believe you left this on the train," a tall woman with dark brown hair and a curvy figure shouted and began to walk towards her. Rogue turned around and quickly realized why the voice had sounded so familiar. The woman stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the face of the figure standing in front of her. Rogue's mouth was completely dry. She could barely breath. She felt the way she did back at the train station, sick, nervous, dizzy, and yet she still had the feeling that everything would be ok in the end. She had not seen the woman standing in front of her for many years. She took a deep breath but could on manage to release one word from her lips.

"Mom?"

I went to kind of a different place with this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write another one. Please R&R, the more you do, the more I will write.


End file.
